


Driving Force

by superagentwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to go to the DMV, which he hates. It turns out to be much more productive than he ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Force

Stiles _hates_ the DMV.

The workers are rude, the lines are long and he has to get up at six in the morning if he wants any kind of chance at getting his paperwork in.

He wakes up really early- too early- because he has to bike over and he really doesn't want to get run over by the semis driving through the city. His dorm is quiet and he leaves silently, swinging a leg over his bike. He hates the day already.

The DMV is blessedly open when he arrives. There are a handful of employees in the lobby already and he walks in, sighing as he looks for the paperwork he needs among the stacks on the entry table.

A moment later, the bells on the door jingle.

Stiles doesn't look up, biting his lip as he tries to figure out what to put under the 'cause' box. The person who entered has come to stand by him, sniffing from the cold outside. Stiles glances at the person reflexively.

_Oh. My. GOD._

The man is gorgeous. He has dark hair and scruffy facial hair. His dark shirt is pulled deliciously across his _very_ muscular chest and his arms are beautifully buff as they brace against the edge of the raised counter. Stiles swallows silently, looking back down at his paperwork.

The building is suddenly horrifyingly quiet and Stiles swears he can hear his heart pounding. Creaking leather breaks the silence as the man shifts in place but Stiles determinedly keeps his eyes glued to the counter and his papers. He suddenly feels incredibly frumpy in his red hoodie and grey shirt, hair messy from the ride over. He tries to casually brush it a bit with his fingers but he knows it won't do much. _Just my luck_.

"What color are my eyes?" a voice rumbles, and Stiles blinks, looking up. He looks at the man, who is both expectant and curiously nervous.

"Beautiful," Stiles blurts.

His mind-self shrieks louder than a Nazgûl. In his mind, he repeatedly curses himself. In his mind, he begins to write a eulogy for his nonexistent love life.

"T-Thanks...?" the man replies and he's blushing hardcore so Stiles starts blush, which he hates because it's more red than attractive.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," Stiles manages, hiding his eyes behind a hand as he leans over the counter. He is 9000% sure he has probably temporarily scarred the man.

"No," the man laughs shortly, sounding vaguely dazed. "Um. I just- I don't...really know. For sure. I'm just bad with colors."

Stiles chances a look, relaxing when he sees that the man doesn't really look horribly uncomfortable. He tries a smile, tapping his pen against his unfilled paperwork.

"Hazel," Stiles ventures, looking at them for as long as he can- which is barely three seconds. "Um, they're- probably hazel. I think."

"Thanks," the man says and then they're both staring down at their paperwork. Stiles can feel the heat in his face and when he glances over the man is still blushing.

They finish their paperwork in relative silence, but it's different than before. Stiles can tell. They're both fighting smiles and they keep glancing at each other, trying to play it off when their eyes meet.

When the woman at the desk calls Stiles up, he straightens, giving the man one last look.

_Man, he's gorgeous._

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles is squinting in the sunlight as he unlocks his bike. He's not looking forward to biking back to his dorm but there's no helping it.

"Hey," a voice says from the door to the DMV. Stiles feels his heart skip and he looks up, surprised.

It's the man with the beautiful eyes.

"Oh. Hi," Stiles replies, fighting the monstrous grin threatening to overtake his face.

"Um...I just- wanted to thank you," the man explains, but his barely noticeable wince seems to betray the lie. Stiles tries not to laugh, instead letting his lips twitch a bit. "I'm Derek."

"Well, Derek, I'm always happy to help when needed," Stiles tries to joke, biting his lip. He knows what he _really_ wants to say, but he won't go anywhere he isn't invited. "Stiles."

"Stiles. So...you're cycling?" Derek asks, glancing down at the bicycle.

"My car was jacked," Stiles explains, pained. "They took my license, too, and some other things."

"I'm sorry," Derek says, and he seems entirely genuine. His expression changes. "Where are you going?"

"Oh- just back to my dorm. Thankfully we're on break."

"I can drive you back," Derek offers and he looks tentative, as if he expects refusal.

Stiles wants to say _HELL YES!_ He settles for a better idea.

"That would be nice."

Derek smiles and Stiles thinks to himself, _he has beautiful everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt:  
> "We’re the only two people in the DMV and we’re filling out papers silently when you look over and ask me what colour eyes I think you have" from tumblr:  
> http://alice-moving-under-skies.tumblr.com/post/121428783167/some-more-aus-to-consider
> 
> I read it and thought of Sterek because they both have gorgeous eyes. Also, I imagined the adorableness. And I despise my local DMV. Anyways, read, share and review!


End file.
